


A Flock of Merlins

by Clea2011



Series: Summer Pornathon Works 2015 [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur knew Merlin was going to be trouble. He hadn’t anticipated quite this much trouble though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Flock of Merlins

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'time travel' mini-challenge for week 5 of Summer Pornathon.
> 
> Also fills the time travel prompt for Merlin Writers bingo.

Arthur knew Merlin was going to be trouble. He hadn’t anticipated quite _this_ much trouble though.

“Please, Arthur,” Merlin called to him through the door. “Just one night! I swear I’ll go away and never come back.”

Arthur wasn’t falling for that one again. Last night he’d made the mistake of opening the door, and there had been four of them out there. He was still exhausted from it. Last week there had been _seven_ and it had nearly killed him. He could hear them now, arguing with each other. It sounded as if there was some kind of rota system being organised. It had been great when there were only one or two, but the novelty had definitely worn off.

“Go away,” he ordered. He was the king, after all.

Merlin, _his_ Merlin, was sitting up in their bed, looking guilty. Well, he thought it was his Merlin anyway, but he couldn’t be certain. This one was at least wearing normal clothes. Not like the bizarre costumes those _other_ Merlins were wearing. Several of them were barely decent.

“Arrrrrrrrthur!”

“Please Arthur!”

“Open the door, Arthur!”

The seal his own Merlin had put up was holding, so far.

“Let me in!”

“You’ve got him all the time, why won’t you share?”

“You’re so selfish, Merlin!”

“I’m just going to wait here, you’ll have to open the door sometime.”

“Me too!”

He was a prisoner in his own bedroom.

“Can’t you do anything?” he asked. “Where did they come from?”

“The future,” Merlin told him reluctantly. “I think they’re all future me.”

Well that was great. A future where Merlin got his kicks by going back in time and molesting Arthur. And wearing ridiculous clothes.

“I think the seal’s holding,” Merlin said confidently. “Apparently I can’t break my own spell.”

Just then the air shimmered in the middle of the room, and the most strangely-attired Merlin yet appeared before them, all tight black shiny leather, piercings and tattoos, his hair stuck up in a ridiculous quiff. He beamed happily at them.

“Finally,” he grinned. “It took nearly two thousand years but I’ve mastered the teleportation spell.”

Arthur backed away, not sure what teleportation was but knowing it couldn’t be good. Future Merlin followed him, herding him towards the bed.

“You’re going to see a lot of me from now on…”

 

 


End file.
